Serendipity
by Killu
Summary: este es mi primer fic... espero que lo lean y que les guste... vamos con el resumen.... aparece una chica que quiere asesinar a Gon siguiendo las ordenes de un grupo de asesino que quiere acabar con todos los mienbros de la mafia de York Shin


este es mi primer fic así que no creo que este muy bueno. lo único que espero es que le guste o que en este capitulo no pasan muchas cosas interesante. por favor dejen sus Review para saber si alguien lo esta leyendo y así saber si sigo publicado el otro cap. es según mi esta mucho mejor que este. sus comentarios criticas y malas o buenas déjenlas en los reviews o envíenlas a Shunuu@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora los dejo con el fic. o.o  
  
Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Gon dio su examen de cazador, Killua ya es un cazador, Kurapika sigue trabajando de guarda espalda de la familia Nostrade y Leorio ya le queda poco para terminar sus estudios de doctor  
  
Gon- 15años Killua-15 años Kurapika- 19años Leorio- 22años  
  
Gon y Killua van caminado a la casa donde verán a Mito-san, van un poco sucios ya que han caminado mucho, al llegar Gon se ve muy feliz, el entra corriendo a la casa, muy emocionado cuando ve a Mito desde la entrada.  
  
¡Mitos-san!- dice mientras corre muy contento, Mito esta tendiendo la ropa, ella lo mira y baja muy rápido, apareciendo por la puerta.  
  
Killua continua caminado, se ve un poco preocupado, al llegar sonríe, Mito- san los abraza  
  
Bien, chicos deben ir a darse un baño- decía Mito-san después de darle un abrazo muy apretado- . ¡Vamos, rápido, rápido! Cuando salga le tendré lista la cena.- Mito-san los mira como se van con una sonrisa agradable en su cara- esos chicos, si que han crecido. - con un tono de nostalgia  
  
¡SI! - Dice sonriente Gon empujando a Killua quien estaba confuso, entrado al baño, al entra se encuentra con una tina japonesa (la misa de la primera vez que fueron) - ¿que pasa Killua? - Gon le pregunta sin mucha importancia sacándose la camiseta  
  
Bueno es que tengo un mal presentimiento- dice desanimado mientras desabrocha los botones de su camisa para entra a la tina- estoy seguro que alguien nos mira.  
  
Pues yo no ciento nada- dice Gon bastante despreocupado dentro de la tina, apoyado en la orilla- y quiero pasarla bien el tiempo que voy a estar con Mito-san, así que ignóralo. pásala bien- dice muy alegre y satisfecho  
  
Esta bien- dice el sonriendo, se acerca a la tina (solo se ha sacado la camisa)- bien la voy a pasar bien- el toma la cabeza de Gon y la hunde en el agua-  
  
¡Ey!... ¡Ey..! Suéltame- Gon lo toma de brazo y lo tira al agua- Jajajaja. te lo mereces- el chico albino parece un gatito mojado y enojado en el agua.  
  
Ya vas a ver- Killua empieza ahogar a Gon-  
  
Después de un raro, Killua esta apoyado en la orilla con lo ojos cerrado relajado, Y Gon se esta lavando el cabello, esta cubierto de espuma  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
En los árboles del lugar se ve la figura de una chica, ya esta oscureciendo.  
  
Eso chicos son extraños- dice la sombra mirándolos desde afuera- pero el. - decía frunciendo el seño- ese chico. tengo que tener cuidado con ese Chico  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
El Chico Zaoldyeck se esta secando el cabello, mientras Gon ya sale de del baño  
  
¡¿Quien esta ahí?!- Killua se acerca rápidamente a la venta y la abre. En el lugar no se ve nadie, mira a todos lados sin ver nada- ¿que raro?  
  
La sombra que estaba en los árboles se había tirado de el, ahora estaba escondida en unos arbustos, recostada en el suelo mirando al baño  
  
Eso estuvo cerca- en el suelo mirando por entre los arbustos al chico de cabellos blancos que miraba desde la ventana.-  
  
Estoy seguro que había alguien mirándonos. - piensa un poco fastidiado. mirando por la ventana  
  
¿Que pasa?- Gon lo mira desde la puerta con una toalla en la mano- Killua ¿que es lo que pasa?- aun mirando desde la ventana- acaso ya se volvió loco. - lo mira de unas forma extraña- bueno ya déjalo vamos a comer  
  
Si. - el cierra la ventana y comienza a caminar con una toalla en el cuello, mirando a la ventana- ¡Que rico! - sintió el aroma de la comida de Mito-san, corre hasta la cocina - ¡¿que es lo que cocinas?!- llega la cocina y ve a Mito que esta poniendo la mesa, Gon esta poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa.  
  
¡Si.! Esta muy rica la comida- dice Gon sonriendo, dejando unos vamos encima de la mesa, con algunos cubiertos- Killua ven siéntate- el se acerca a la mesa y se sienta, Mito deja la comida en la mesa y se sienta a comer con ellos  
  
Después de come se ira a dormir- decía Mito-san mientras comía- deben descansar, hoy caminaron mucho  
  
¡Si!- respondieron a coro Gon y Killua, ellos terminaron de comer y subieron a hacer su cama y acostarse, Mito los mira mientras ellos se acuestan  
  
Buenas noches, niños- dice Mito con cierto tono de nostalgia mientras apaga la luz y cierra la puerta. Todo esta en silencio, solo se escucha el sonido del viento que hace vibrar el colgante de la ventana y el sonido de los animales de bosque, tales como búhos y grillos, y la corriente del rió, todo esta muy tranquilo-  
  
Una mañana hermosa, lo pájaros canta, Gon y Killua se han levantado temprano para ir a dar una vuelta al bosque, donde se divirtieron la mayor parte del día. ellos llegaron en la tarde (como 5 y 6 de la tarde), todos mojados y sucios. Mito los regaño, y tuvieron que ir a darse un baño, luego del baño, salieron y se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene planeado quedarse?- decía Mito mirando como comen. Apoyada en la mesa-  
  
Ehhh. bruewo. treñiamus paguiado etar una semana.- decía Gon mientras se atraganta con la comida, el se pega en le pecho para que pase toda la comida que se había tragado  
  
Eh, ¿Por qué?- decía Killua mirándolo un poco sorprendido con el tenedor con comida en la mano- ¿y porque tan poco tiempo? - llevándose el tenedor a la boca  
  
Bueno es que le dije a Leorio y a Kurapika que nos veríamos en una semana y los he llamado anteayer- decía Gon después de tragar, ya habiendo terminado.  
  
Ya paso la semana  
  
Ya de noche  
  
Es más rápido y menos cansado irse por la corriente del rió. pero tienen que espera que una balsa que se los lleve. mucha gente la espera- dice mito- san en la puerta de la casa- bueno. espero que me venga a ver mas seguido- dijo ella dándoles un abrazo  
  
Ellos llegaron a la orilla del rió, la balsa los espera solo lleva un tripulante. ellos se suben y esperan unos minutos antes de salir, cuando van a zarpar, una chica aparece corriendo empujando a Gon al agua.  
  
¡Ahhhhhhh!- Gon grita mientras cae al agua, el se sujeta de la balsa rápidamente, la chica lo ayuda a subir. Ella se pone de pie y mira al lugar de donde venia  
  
¡Ufff! Creo que los perdí- dice la chica de cabellos cortos y cafés, un poco más baja que Gon. Se siente un poco mas aliviada y relajada, Mirando a Gon que esta en el suelo de la balsa, mojado- Ah. de verdad, lo siento mucho, por favor discúlpame- decía ella ayudándole a ponerse de pie- que suerte. - sonríe mientas lo toma - pero el. - mirando a Killua. El chico le devolvió una mirada fría  
  
Bueno. - dice Gon sonriendo- porque no nos acompañas. así te disculpo.- la chica se lo que da mirando sorprendida- ¿o tienes algo que hacer?- dice aun en el suelo- dinos  
  
No hay problema- dice ella sonriendo, pensando- esto será mas fácil de lo que creí- Killua la mira desconfiado  
  
¿Y como te llamas?- pregunta Gon animado, de pie completamente mojado-  
  
Ah, ¿verdad? Mi nombre- dice ella sonriendo- mi nombre es Aya  
  
Que lindo nombre- dice Gon pegándose en el pecho, atragantándose con un poco de agua- nosotros vamos a la ciudad de York.  
  
¿Y ustedes como se llaman?- dice Aya interrumpiendo al chico- aun no me han dicho- mirando al chico albino que le da una mirada fría- que suerte yo también me dirigía a la ciudad de York  
  
Cierto. mi nombre es Gon- apuntadote- y el. - apuntado al chico- es Killua  
  
La personas que esta en bote los mira de una forma extraña. Y estos tipos ¿quienes son?- dice la persona en el bote, mirándolo con un poco de miedo, alegándose de ellos  
  
Al llegar al puerto, ellos suben al barco que los llevara una ciudad en donde podrán subirse a un dirigible para ir a la ciudad de York, al llegar a la ciudad.  
  
¡Que lindo día.! - grita Gon feliz - hoy veré a Leorio y Kurapika- Gon recuerda algo y comienza a reír  
  
Gon. no lo digas tan fuerte- dice Killua, desconociéndolo. mirándolo nuevamente- ¿y de que te ríe?  
  
¿Quien son ello? -Pregunta Aya, bastante interesada- díganme  
  
Ellos. bueno ellos son uno amigos- dice Gon con Killua bien cerca. Alejándose de el- que conocimos cuando dimos el examen para ser Hunter  
  
¡¿Hunter?!- sorprendida- ¡ustedes son Hunter!- sonriendo- bueno no imagine que gente como ustedes fueran cazadores.. Es que se ven muy normales- ella los mira sonriendo- maldición.  
  
¿Gon, donde es que nos vamos a juntar?- pregunta Killua- deberían haber hablado con migo. ah que lo olvidaste  
  
Gon lo mira indeciso- no lo recuerdo muy bien- sonriendo- pero no importa. cuando vea los nombres de las calles lo recordare  
  
Porque no vamos a comer algo- dice Aya, sonriendo mirando una tienda que esta al frente-  
  
¡Si!- Gon dice sonriendo- tengo hambre. y estamos con tiempo  
  
Y. a que hora quedaron de juntarse- pregunta Killua fastidiado-  
  
Eh.- mira un reloj que esta en la plaza por donde esta pasando- a las 4:00pm. son recién la 12:00pm, vamos a comer algo  
  
Esta bien- dice Killua ya resignado- vamos a comer algo. también tengo hambre  
  
Ellos entraron a una tienda del frente, luego de un rato, están saliendo  
  
Comí mucho- dice Gon frotándose lo que le había quedado de estomago, saliendo de los últimos de la tienda, tropieza con una lata que hay en el suelo cayendo, botado a Aya, quien empuja a Killua, quedando los tres en el suelo-  
  
¡Ey, tu!- grita Killua enfadado, había tirado su chocolate que llevaba en la mano- ten mas cuidado al caminar  
  
¿Como?- dice ella, enfadada- pero si tu eres el culpable, por detenerte sin avisar- colocándose de pie-  
  
Pero si tú eres la que se tropezó- dice Killua de pie, enojado- Tu te tropezaste- dice ella enfanga- ¿Que? Pero si tú caminas mal- dice mirado su chocolate en el suelo-  
  
Ey.- Gon desde el suelo- yo fui.yo me tropecé y caí botándolos -pensando-  
  
Killua da media vuelta y sigue caminado, sacando otro chocolate  
  
Opino que deberías disculparte- dice Aya de pie seria-  
  
¿Y yo porque?- dice caminado para ver el reloj del parque  
  
Tú me has culpado sin razón- dice la chica mirándolo mas o menos enojada, Killua la observa sin decir nada-  
  
Ya, ya. ustedes dos- dice Gon poniéndose delante de ellos dos, con una sonrisa - tranquilos. ahora vamos a ir ver si han llegado Kurapika y Leorio  
  
¿Donde tenemos que ir?- pregunta el chico de cabello albino, mirando de reojo a Aya-  
  
Bien síganme- dice Gon con una sonrisa nerviosa comenzando a caminar- no recuerdo como es que se llama el lugar. pero se donde queda  
  
¿Y como son ellos?- Aya le pregunta Gon, alegremente- no tengo que involucrarme con el- mirando a Killua quien caminaba un poco mas adelante  
  
Kurapika es un chico rubio de ojos azules, es alto- dice Gon tranquilamente, caminando entre Killua y Aya- y Leorio es un tipo alto, de cabello corto que esta estudiando para ser doctor  
  
Al dar la vuelta en una esquina ven a Leorio que esta leyendo el periódico, sentado en una banca  
  
Aya se adelanta a ellos, Gon se acerca a Killua  
  
Killua, por favor intenta llevarte mejor con ella- le dice disimuladamente- vamos ella es agradable, no se que le vez  
  
Ella me da mala espina- dice Killua serio- ella no tiene buenas intenciones. y aparte me recuerda a esa chica.  
  
Por favor- rogándole, con una cara de perro abandonado- por favor- sorprendido- esa chica. ah ella. si se parecen un poco en apariencia. pero son muy diferentes en personalidad  
  
¡Esta bien!- dice Killua alejándose, un poco asustado- pero no pongas esa cara.- lejos de Gon caminando mas atrás- .Gon. no las compares-  
  
No lo are- el sonríe, comienza a caminar más rápido alcanzado a Aya- ¡¡¡LEORIO!!!  
  
Leorio baja el periódico  
  
¡Gon!- dice con una sonrisa en su cara poniéndose de pie- tanto tiempo  
  
Sip- dice Gon con una sonrisa ya delante de el  
  
Y quien es esta chica tan guapa- hablándole a Aya, quien se había ruborizado un poco-  
  
Eh. yo bueno muchos gusto- dice ella mientras da un paso hacia atrás- yo soy Aya- ¿y estos tipos quienes son?... ellos no estaban en mis planes. - sonriendo  
  
Reorio- dice Killua llegando al lugar- tanto tiempo. ahora te vez mas viejo de lo que eres. - dice con una sonrisa burlesca-  
  
Hola- dice Leorio con una sonrisa forzada- a mi también me da gusto verte mirando a Gon- creía que Kurapika iba a llegar con ustedes  
  
Nop. yo les dije a los que nos juntaríamos aquí- dice Gon sonriendo, al parecer muy contento de ver nuevamente a sus amigos, a lo lejos se vela figura de un chico rubio que se dirige a donde están ellos, corriendo- Pero si es Kurapika  
  
Kurapika. ¿quien?- Aya mira a todos lados- ¿díganme quien? - mirando al chico que ya esta de pie junto a ellos  
  
Creo que llegue tarde- dice el chico rubio algo agitado- pensé que ya se había ido  
  
Siii. he llegado antes que Kurapika- Dice Leorio muy contento haciendo una pose de triunfo- El chico perfecto se acabo  
  
Calla Leorio- dice Kurapika con una cara fastidiada y cansada- últimamente ha aviado mucho trabajo  
  
¡¡Guau!!!¡¡Que guapo!!- grita Aya mirándolo de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa- tu eres Kurapika ¿verdad?  
  
Si. yo soy- dice el chico rubio algo avergonzado y nervioso- ¿y usted quien es?  
  
Ella es Aya, Kurapika- dice Gon muy contento- es una amiga que conocimos en la isla ballena  
  
Es una chica que lo tiro al agua- dice Killua mirando a Aya-  
  
Ahhh. mala forma de conocerse- dice Leorio mirando a la chica que sonreía- pero eres muy linda  
  
Una pregunta Kurapika. ¿cuantos años tienes?- le dice Aya mirando a Kurapika con cara de babosa-  
  
Yo tengo 19- Kurapika dice alejándose de ella-  
  
Guau. no aparentas tanto- mirando a Gon, Killua y Leorio- ¿y ustedes?  
  
Nosotros- dice Gon apuntado a Killua y a el- tenemos 15- apuntando a Leorio- el tiene.. - intentando recordar- .... - Leorio lo mira un poco enfadado- ya se. 22. esa es la edad ¿verdad?- mira a Leorio algo inseguro de lo que dijo-  
  
Si es correcto- dice Leorio- y Kurapika. que tanto trabajo tienes.  
  
Ah eso. bueno ha llegado una carta de amenaza para Mafia- dice Kurapika en un tono serio- en el cual decía  
  
Miembros de la mafia de York Shin, Nosotros lo Shi acabaremos con ustedes. No servirá de nada que busquen a los mejores cazadores, nosotros lo encontraremos y los terminaremos con sus miserables vidas, como forma de venganza, disfruten de esta subasta. porque será la última.  
  
Guau. - dice Gon sorprendido- deben esta muy asustado  
  
Si. todos están buscando a los mejores para que los protejan- dice Kurapika en un tono serio y tranquilo- mientras caminemos.  
  
Pero ellos al principio no creían lo de aquella advertencia.- decía Kurapika enojado- ellos siempre tiene que esperar que uno de ellos muera. lo Shi ya dieron su primer ataque. y de seguro vendrán mas. mi trabajo ahora es el doble. - se escucha algo cansada su voz  
  
Esta atardeciendo, las luces de neón están apareciendo por toda la ciudad. ellos caminan muy tranquilamente por la calles de esa enorme ciudad  
  
Hemos buscado información acerca de ellos- dice Kurapika con una tono de preocupación en su voz, mirando el cielo viendo como salen las primeras estrellas de la noche- y lo único que se ha encontrado es que son superior o igual de poderoso que el notable grupo de asesinos Genei Ryodan.- en esa ultimas palabras se siente algo de enojo en la voz de Kurapika- resumiendo los Shi son el mas peligros grupo de asesino actualmente.  
  
Pero nosotros te podemos ayudar- Dice Gon emocionado- vamos dinos que si  
  
Será muy peligro- responde el chico Rubio algo sorprendido-  
  
No importa. no tenemos nada que hacer- con una sonrisa en la cara-  
  
Pero tienes que buscar a tu padre- dice Kurapika-  
  
Quiero ayudar a mis amigos- dice el bastante decidido- mi prioridad es ayudar a mis amigos. tal vez encuentre una pista que me ayude a encontrar a mi padre.- con una sonrisa en su cara- y que nos dices  
  
Esta bien- dice algo resignado el chico-  
  
Genial- dice Killua sonriendo- creí que me aburriría en esta ciudad pero al fin algo que hacer  
  
Gon voltea y ve a Aya que luce pálida  
  
¿Que pasa?- dice Gon con cierto tono de preocupación en sus palabras- ¿te siente bien?  
  
¿Que pasa, Gon?- dice Killua mirándolos desde adelante-  
  
Aya, no se siente bien- dice Gon preocupado, mirando a Killua, voltea nuevamente la mira en Aya- deberías sentarte-  
  
Estoy bien- dice sonriendo algo desanimada- no te preocupes.- ella se desmaya en los brazos de Killua quien estaba frente a ella-  
  
Ey!... niña- dice Killua nervioso- que te pasa- Leorio se acerca a ellos rápidamente.  
  
Esta bien- dice tomándole las manos a Aya- solo le ha bajado la presión  
  
Deberíamos buscar un lugar en donde poder pasar la noche- mirando la escena preocupado-  
  
Si, buena idea- Killua sujeta a Aya y la pone en su espalda-  
  
~*~*~  
  
En el hotel  
  
¿Donde estoy?- dice Aya asustada y sorprendida mirando el lugar, una pieza, con una sola cama y un ventanal-  
  
Hasta que despertaste- dice Killua sentado en una silla junto a la cama-  
  
¿Como? - dice media confusa- ¿que fue lo que paso?- mirando a Killua bastante confundida- espero no haber dicho nada.  
  
Te has desmayado- dice en un tono burlesco- pero ya te ves mejor  
  
Y por que ese cambio de actitud hacia a mi- dice ella con una sonrisa burlesca-  
  
Gon, me pidió por favor que dejáramos de pelear- dice el chico albino sentado en la silla con los ojos cerrado  
  
Lo supuse- dice ella riendo-  
  
¿Te puede levantar?- dice el chico poniéndose de pie-  
  
Yo creo que si- ella se mueve en la cama- aun me siento mareada. maldición- se tambalea un poco- claro, porque no  
  
Killua la mira con mucha atención..  
  
Después de todo no es pesada.- piensa el chico- es muy linda- casi como un murmuro- pero nunca como.  
  
Que fue lo que escuche- riendo- me has dicho que soy linda. jajaja. nunca creí escuchar eso de ti.  
  
Ahhh. que. que- dice atragantándose con su palabras- que fue lo que dije- sonrojado- ¿porque a ella.?  
  
Aya se levanta de la cama dando dos pasos, se detiene delante de el, ella da un paso y se tropieza cayendo sobre el chico besándolo.  
  
Creo que su relación ya esta mejorando- dice Gon quien había visto todo desde la puerta- jejeje.- cierra la puerta  
  
No, yo solo.- sonrojado, levantadote rápido y saliendo  
  
..- Aya sonríen malvadamente en la cama- besa bien- ella se recuesta en la cama  
  
Gon, no es lo que piensas- dice Killua persiguiéndolo, algo nervioso-  
  
Porque me dice eso a mi- Gon se detiene con una sonrisa malvada-  
  
Tú no le cuentes nada- dice Nervioso Killua-  
  
Y porque tan nervioso- dice Gon burlándose- ustedes solo son amigos. ella entenderá  
  
Solo no le cuentes- dice Killua nervioso y enojado-  
  
Y si le cuento que. ella es mi amiga. - dice Gon sentadote en un sofá que había ahí- y fue divertido ver tu cara. y aparte la veras mañana  
  
Ustedes dos cállense- dice Leorio enojado, medio dormido-  
  
Queremos dormir- Kurapika dando la espalda tapado con las sabanas  
  
Killua se da media vuelta y se acuesta en otro sofá, cubriéndose con las frazadas  
  
Mañana- murmura Killua cubierto con las frazadas- ...  
  
Aya lo observa desde la puerta.  
  
Ellos duerme- murmura, camina con sigilo- esta es mi oportunidad- ella camina hasta el sofá donde esta durmiendo Gon, saca una cuchilla que trae con ella..  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
En una callejón tétrico y muy oscuro 6 sombras se ven en el.  
  
Sombra1: (apoyado en la pared) saben como va el nuevo integrante Sombra2: (de pie junto con los otros) No, creo que tendrá mas problemas de los que creíamos Sombra1: (levantado la cabeza) ¿porque dice eso? Sombra3: bueno un chico de una familia de asesinos acompaña al chico Sombra4: Si, un miembros de la familia Zaoldyeck Sombra5: yo me contactare los la otra mitad de grupo (caminado a la salida de callejón) Sombra1: (poniéndose de pie junto con los demás) bueno ahora tenemos que ver como es que vamos a acabar con los miembros de la mafia. Sombras- Si..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Tengo que matar a este chico. ese es mi objetivo- piensa mientras levanta la pequeñas y delgada cuchilla- será este el lugar y momento adecuado-  
  
Mañana.- se escucha la voz de Killua quien esta dormido-  
  
Aya mira asustada, escondiéndose detrás del sofá- habla dormido- se pone de pie- no es el momento adecuado- va a la habitación en donde esta ella-  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Bien, se acabo espero que les allá gustado ya que igual me costo escribirlos. si recibo por los menos 5 reviews pondré el capitulo que sigue. y si no. bueno ahí veré que es lo que hago. bueno ya los dejo y espero porfis dejen su reviews. es mi primer fic. así que no esperen mucho. Adiós.  
  
El fic se lo agradezco a Kami-chan ya que ella me dijo que lo escribiera  
  
adius 


End file.
